Boro
Il boro è l'elemento chimico della tavola periodica degli elementi che ha come simbolo B e come numero atomico 5. È un metalloide trivalente, si trova abbondantemente nel borace. Ci sono due allotropi del boro; il boro amorfo è una polvere marrone, il boro metallico è nero. La forma metallica è dura (9,3 sulla scala di Mohs) ed è una cattiva conduttrice a temperatura ambiente. Il boro non si trova libero in natura. Questo elemento ha proprietà e reattività simili al silicio ed è un semiconduttore (relazione diagonale). m³/mol |Calore_di_evaporazione = 489,7 kJ/mol |Calore_di_fusione = 50,2 kJ/mol |Tensione_di_vapore = 0,348 Pa a 2 573 K |Velocità_del_suono = 16 200 m/s a 293,15 K |Elettronegatività = 2,04 (Scala di Pauling) |Calore_specifico = 1026 J/(kg K) |Conducibilità_elettrica = /m ohm |Conducibilità_termica = 27,4 W/(m K) |Energia_1a_ionizzazione = 800,6 kJ/mol |Energia_2a_ionizzazione = 2 427,1 kJ/mol |Energia_3a_ionizzazione = 3 659,7 kJ/mol |Energia_4a_ionizzazione = 25 025,8 kJ/mol |Energia_5a_ionizzazione = 32 826,7 kJ/mol |Isotopo_1 = 10B |NA_1 = 19,9% |TD_1 = È stabile con 5 neutroni |Isotopo_2 = 11B |NA_2 = 80,1% |TD_2 = È stabile con 6 neutroni }} Caratteristiche Il boro è mancante di un elettrone, possedendo un orbitale-p "x" vacante. I composti di boro spesso si comportano come acidi di Lewis, legandosi prontamente con sostanze ricche di elettroni. Le caratteristiche ottiche di questo elemento includono la trasmissione di luce infrarossa. A temperature normali il boro è un povero conduttore elettrico ma diventa un buon conduttore ad alte temperature. Il boro ha il più alto carico di rottura tra tutti gli elementi conosciuti. Il nitruro di boro può essere utilizzato per produrre materiali duri come il diamante. Il nitruro inoltre agisce da isolante elettrico ma conduce il calore in maniera simile a un metallo. Questo elemento ha inoltre qualità lubrificanti simili alla grafite. Il boro è anche simile al carbonio con la sua capacità di formare strutture molecolari stabili legate covalentemente. del boro.]] Applicazioni Il composto di boro più importante dal punto di vista economico è il tetraborato di sodio Na2B4O7·10H2O, o borace, che è usato in abbondanza nella produzione di isolanti (vetroresina) e perborato di sodio (candeggianti). Altri utilizzi del boro sono: * a causa del suo colore di fiamma verde, il boro amorfo è usato nei fuochi d'artificio; * l'acido borico è un importante composto usato nei prodotti tessili e in medicina (in soluzione diluita) come blando antisettico per uso esterno; * composti di boro sono usati estensivamente nella sintesi organica e nella manifattura di vetri borosilicati; * altri composti sono usati come conservanti del legno, e sono molto interessanti sotto questo aspetto perché poco tossici; * il boro-10 è utilizzato nel controllo dei reattori nucleari, come schermo contro le radiazioni e nel rilevamento dei neutroni; * i filamenti di boro sono materiali molto resistenti e leggeri, usati principalmente per strutture aerospaziali avanzate; * viene utilizzato per il drogaggio di tipo p del silicio.http://intranet.cesnef.polimi.it/fde/driftdiffusion.pdf I composti di boro vengono studiati per l'uso in un'ampia gamma di applicazioni; componente per membrane permeabili agli zuccheri, sensori di carboidrati e bioconiugati. Applicazioni mediche attualmente allo studio includono la terapia per cattura neutronica del boro e il rilascio di farmaci. Altri composti di boro sono promettenti nella cura dell'artrite. Gli idruri complessi di boro (borani) o di boro e carbonio (carborani) si ossidano facilmente e liberano una considerevole quantità di energia. Sono quindi studiati come possibile carburante per i razzi. Nell'industria nucleare, l'acido borico è molto usato come veleno neutronico per la regolazione di potenza dei reattori nucleari a fissione, questo è dovuto alla sua grande sezione d'urto per la cattura dei neutroni. Sono infine da citare i boruri metallici, ottenibili in genere per combinazione diretta del boro con un altro elemento chimico ad alte temperature. Si tratta di sostanze altamente refrattarie, con elevato punto di fusione (in genere superiore a i 2000 gradi centigradi) e per tale ragione trovano impiego nella costruzione di crogioli, camicie di camere di combustione, parti di turbine sottoposte a sollecitazioni termiche continue e strumenti da taglio ad alte velocità. Nella tabella successiva riportiamo i boruri più conosciuti con il rispettivo peso specifico ed il punto di fusione: Storia Composti di boro (dall'arabo Buraq, persiano Burah) sono conosciuti da migliaia di anni. Nell'antico Egitto, la mummificazione dipendeva da un materiale conosciuto come natron, che conteneva borati e altri sali comuni. Glasse di borace erano usate in Cina dal 300 d.C., e composti di boro erano usati per la fabbricazione del vetro nell'antica Roma. L'elemento venne isolato nel 1808 fino al 50% di purezza da Sir Humphry Davy, Gay-Lussac e Louis Jacques Thénard. Essi non riconobbero la sostanza come un elemento. Fu Berzelius nel 1824 che identificò il boro come elemento. Il primo boro puro fu prodotto dal chimico americano W. Weintraub nel 1909. Disponibilità Gli Stati Uniti d'America e la Turchia sono i più grandi produttori di boro. Il boro non è presente in natura nella sua forma elementare ma si trova combinato nel borace, nella sassolite, nella colemanite, nella kernite, nell'ulexite e nei borati. L'acido borico si trova a volte nelle sorgenti d'acqua vulcaniche. L'ulexite è un minerale che possiede naturalmente le proprietà delle fibre ottiche. Il boro puro non è di facile preparazione. I primi metodi impiegati utilizzavano la riduzione dell'ossido di boro con metalli quali il magnesio o l'alluminio. Comunque il prodotto era quasi sempre contaminato. Il boro puro può essere preparato riducendo alogenati di boro volatili, con l'idrogeno ad alte temperature. Nel 1997 il boro cristallino (puro al 99%) costava circa 5 US$ il grammo, il boro amorfo 2 US$ il grammo. Isotopi Il boro ha due isotopi stabili rintracciabili in natura, 11B (80,1%) e 10B (19,9%). Il frazionamento isotopico del boro è controllato dalle reazioni di scambio delle specie di boro B(OH)3 e B(OH)4. Gli isotopi di boro vengono frazionati anche durante la cristallizzazione minerale, durante i cambi di fase dell'acqua nei sistemi idrotermici e durante le alterazioni idrotermiche delle rocce. L'ultimo effetto (rimozione preferenziale dello ione 10B(OH)4 nelle argille) risulta in soluzioni arricchite di 11B(OH)3 e può essere responsabile per l'arricchimento di 11B nell'acqua marina. Analisi chimica Il boro si identifica quantitativamente per via spettrofotometrica utilizzando come reagente una soluzione di kinalizarina ( disciolti in un litro di acido solforico al 96%) e misurandone l'assorbanza a . Precauzioni Il boro e i borati non sono tossici e quindi non richiedono precauzioni speciali per maneggiarli. Alcuni dei composti di boro e idrogeno più esotici comunque sono tossici e richiedono particolare attenzione. Il boro è tossico se ingerito, il valore limite per l'acqua potabile è fissato dal DPR 236/88 a 1 µg/l,Dlgs 31/2001 - Attuazione della direttiva 98/83/CE relativa alla qualità del Direttiva 98 83 CE Normativa Direttiva-98-83-CE Normativa trattamento acque mentre l'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità (OMS) consiglia un valore di 0,5 mg/l.http://www.who.int/water_sanitation_health/dwq/gdwq0506_ann4.pdf Il boro in biologia Studi sempre più numerosi affermano oramai che il boro è un oligoelemento indispensabile per il corretto funzionamento della biochimica animale. È stato provato che il boro (come anione borato) ha un effetto positivo sull'assorbimento del calcio nell'uomo ed allo stesso tempo previene la perdita del magnesio. ciò è utile per almeno due ragioni. Primo, farebbe del boro un oligoelemento da includere tra i fattori coinvolti nella prevenzione dell'osteoporosi. Lavorando sul riassorbimento di calcio e magnesio, è stato anche dimostrato che il boro innalza i livelli di estrogeni e di vitamina D anche nelle donne in menopausa. Il meccanismo molecolare di ciò non è stato ancora compreso, anche se qualche studio preliminare punta sul rimaneggiamento del metabolismo degli acidi ribonucleici (RNA) e sull'intervento di enzimi della classe fosfo-proteina fosfatasi. Secondo, metterebbe il boro nella posizione di supplemento alimentare indicato anche nella correzione degli squilibri elettrolitici nei pazienti cardio- o nefropatici, che fanno largo uso di diuretici e/o digitalici. Queste classi di farmaci, infatti, provocano in cronico una perdita corporea cospicua di elettroliti quali potassio, magnesio e calcio, oltre ovviamente al sodio (che viene considerato tra gli effetti anti-ipertensivi di questi farmaci). Una delle ragioni pe cui i vegetariani non soffrono frequentemente di osteoporosi potrebbe ricercarsi proprio nel costante e buon introito di boro attraverso i legumi, le verdure e la frutta di cui fanno largo consumo. Senza contare che gli ortaggi a foglia verde, in special modo broccoli, cavoletti di Bruxelles, cavolfiori, verza e spinaci sono molto ricchi di vitamina K. Questa vitamina non è solo indispensabile alla corretta coagulazione del sangue, ma serve a modificare una delle maggiori proteine dell'osso, l'osteocalcina, perché possa coordinare correttamente gli ioni calcio. Studi aggiuntivi indicherebbero che il boro potrebbe avere un benefico effetto anti-infiammatorio a carico delle giunture articolari, attraverso la modulazione di certe citochine, ed essere così un valido integratore per patologie di tipo artritico. Infine, alcuni recentissimi studi sembrerebbero indicare che esistano degli effetti positivi degli anioni borato, o di suoi derivati organici, su alcuni tipi di cellule tumorali umane. Il fabbisogno giornaliero di boro, secondo le raccomandazioni dell'Istituto Superiore della Salute americano (NIH) si attestano tra 1.5 e 3.9 milligrammi/die. Gli alimenti più ricchi di boro sono le pere, l'uva, le prugne, i datteri, le mandorle, i cavolfiori, i funghi, i fagioli ed i legumi verdi. Ricerche sulla fusione nucleare boro-protone a confinamento laser Nel 2004 scienziati russi riescono a produrre una reazione di fusione nucleare innescata dal confinamento laser, tra protoni (atomi d'idrogeno privi dell'elettrone) e atomi di boro, alla temperatura di 1 miliardo di kelvin, senza emissione di neutroni e particelle radioattive. Purtroppo l'energia richiesta dal laser supera di molto quella prodotta dalla reazioneLE SCIENZE:Scienziati russi riescono a produrre una reazione di fusione fra protoni e atomi di boro senza emissione di neutroni e particelle radioattiveV.P. Krainov Laser induced fusion in a boron-hydrogen mixture H. Horaa, G.H. Mileyb, M. Ghorannevissc, B. Malekyniac and N. Azizib Laser-optical path to nuclear energy without radioactivity: Fusion of hydrogen–boron by nonlinear force driven plasma blocks. Note Bibliografia * * * Chebassier N. et al. (2004), In vitro induction of matrix metalloproteinase-2 and matrix metalloproteinase-9 expression in keratinocytes by boron and manganese, Exp Dermatol.;13(8): 484-490. * Dzondo-Gadet M. et al. (2002), Action of boron at the molecular level: effects on transcription and translation in an acellular system, Biol Trace Elem Res.;85(1): 23-33. * Cao J. et al. (2008), Boric acid inhibits LPS-induced TNF-alpha formation through a thiol-dependent mechanism in THP-1 cells, J. Trace Elem. Med. Biol;22(3): 189-195. * Barranco WT et al (2009), Boric acid inhibits stored Ca2+ release in DU-145 prostate cancer cells, Cell Biol Toxicol.; 25(4): 309-320. * Bradke TM et al (2008), Phenylboronic acid selectively inhibits human prostate and breast cancer cell migration and decreases viability, Cell Adh Migr.;2(3): 153-160. Voci correlate * Borani * Fosfato di boro Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Elementi chimici * Categoria:Combustibili per la fusione nucleare